Ostatni błysk
by Inveleth
Summary: Wybiła ostatnia godzina Doriathu. Bratnia krew kolejny raz splamiła dłonie Feanorian. W zgiełku bitwy, we krwi Sindarów, w pyle walących się komnat Menegrothu szukał tylko jednego. Szukał swojego dziedzictwa, promiennego klejnotu. Znalazł tylko śmierć.


_Czasem jesteś tak blisko celu i w ostatniej chwili widzisz, jak los śmieje ci się w twarz._

* * *

Jego kroki odbijały się echem po kamiennej sali. Czuł, że jest już blisko. Instynkt niestrudzonego myśliwego prowadził go bezbłędnie do celu. Oczami wyobraźni widział już płonący klejnot zamknięty w jego dłoni.  
Jego przybocznie, rozproszyli się po zadymionych korytarzach, ścigając bezlitośnie Sindarów. On jednak zrezygnował z tej rozrywki. Szedł naprzód. Za nim odgłosy walki powoli cichły. Obrońcy albo dogorywali, albo pierzchali przed zakrwawionymi mieczami Noldorów. Trzask ognia pochłaniającego bezcenne arrasy Meliany również przycichł.  
Turkafinwe stanął przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Otoczone zdobnym portalem wiodły do sal królewskich. Czuł, że za nimi czeka go przeznaczenie. Czeka go utracone dziedzictwo. Gdy uchylił ciężkie wrota, nie wydały żadnego dźwięku. Owiał go chłodny powiew. Bezszelestnie wsunął się do środka, trzymając w pogotowiu obnażony miecz.

Sala była pusta. Wiele słyszał o wspaniałościach dworu Thingola, ale w ferworze walki nie dostrzegał nic prócz twarzy swych przeciwników. Teraz stał w sali tronowej Menegroth. Tutaj ogień nie dotarł. Dym nie przysłaniał widoku, który zapewne w innych okolicznościach zaparłby mu dech w piersiach. Tutaj krew nie zalała marmurowej posadzki, fantazyjna mozaika ułożona z kolorowego kamienia układała się w skomplikowane wzory. Syn Feanara zatrzymał się, w milczeniu podziwiając wspaniałość komnaty królewskiej.  
Przed nim otwierała się olbrzymia przestrzeń, Wielką Salę Thingola nie można było nazwać komnatą. Pomieszczenie było po prostu zbyt obszerne. Dwa rzędy smukłych kolumn imitowały drzewa. Kute w litej skale korony pokrywała emalia. Liście zieleniły się, do złudzenia przypominając żywe. Kamienne pnie wyrzeźbiono z taką starannością, że przypominały wysokich dęby Oromego. Po lewej stronie wąskie okna, wysokie na kilkanaście stóp wpuszczały do środka nikły blask wschodzącego dnia. Wiatr niósł ze sobą mroźne powietrze. Gdzieś z dołu dobiegał szum bystrych wód Esgalduiny, wolnej od dotyku zimy.  
Noldo szedł naprzód, trzymając przed sobą miecz.  
Przy przeciwległej ścianie na szerokim podwyższeniu stał tron. Złote zdobienia przypominające bluszcz, oplatający jego oparcie, były przykurzone. Widać było, że od dawna nikt na nim nie siedział. „Synowi Berena brakło odwagi,by zasiąść na tronie Elu" – pomyślał ironicznie Turko. Kilka kroków dalej drzwi prowadzące do wewnętrznych komnat stały otworem.

Instynktownie obrócił się ku wlotowi ciemnego korytarza. Nic nie słyszał, ale czuł. Coś poruszało się w ciemności. Stał z obnażonym mieczem, gotowy rzucić się na całą armię wrogów. Nic nie mogło go powstrzymać przed zdobyciem tego, po co przyszedł.  
Jednak zamiast zastępu Sindarów na tle cienia rysowała się niewyraźna sylwetka. Bystre oczy Noldora dostrzegły smukłego elfa odzianego w szary płaszcz. Turko nie mógł dostrzec twarzy zakapturzonego. W ramionach przybyłego spoczywało dziecko. Dopiero, gdy Sindar wszedł do sali stało się jasne że niesie ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę. Jej drobne rączki obejmowały kurczowo szyję opiekuna. Tylko ze w względu na to dziecko syn Feanára nie przystąpił od razu do ataku. W końcu nie przyszli tu mordować dzieci, przybyli po swoją własność.  
Elf wyszedł z cienia i dopiero wówczas spostrzegł Noldora. Nic nie rzekł. Nie dobył miecza. Obrócił się do niego tyłem, stawiając dziecko na pozłacanym tronie. Odgarnął czułym ruchem ciemne włosy z bladej twarzy dziewczynki i szepnął jej coś do ucha. Dziewczynka nerwowo potrząsnęła głową, aż kruczoczarne kędziory spłynęła na jej czoło, kryjąc oczy trwożnie przypatrujące się Noldorowi. Dopiero wówczas Sindar obrócił się ku wrogowi. Jego ruchy były płynne i szybkie. Turkafinwe pomyślał, że ma przed sobą niedoświadczonego szermierza i że pokonanie dużo młodszego od siebie przeciwnika nie nastręczy mu trudności.  
Elf nie zamierzał uciekać, widać było mu wszystko jedno, a może nie poznał, z kim ma do czynienia. Stanął w rozkroku, zsuwając kaptur ze srebrzystych włosów.

- Nigdy nie dostaniecie tego, po co przyszliście – wyszeptał. Turko przez moment patrzył na niego w niemym osłupieniu. „Te oczy, znam dobrze te oczy"  
Zobaczył je dawno temu pod baldachimem drzew Doriathu. Szare jak morze o świcie i jaśniejące niczym gwiazdy na zachodzie. Raz je takimi widział. A potem już zawsze patrzyły nań z gniewem i pogardą. Zawsze już śnił o tym spojrzeniu pełnym odrazy. O, jakże podobne do oczu matki były oczy Diora.  
Ostry dźwięk miecza wyciąganego z pochwy otrzeźwił Turka. Zdziwienie przerodziło się w gniew. Miał przed sobą tego, który przywłaszczył sobie Silmaril , miał przed oczyma syna Berena, któremu poprzysiągł w sercu wieczną nienawiść.  
Noldo ruszył do ataku pierwszy, lecz mylił się sądząc, że łatwo poradzi sobie ze spadkobiercą Doriathu. Aranruth w ręku Diora błyszczał niczym srebrny płomień. Jego ramię było silne, ruchy pewne, a on sam zwinniejszy od Turka.  
Szczęk oręża rozległ się w sali i echo poniosło go dalej w głąb ciemnych korytarzy. Dwa ostrza niczym płomienie połyskiwały w blasku wstającego dnia. Przy każdym uderzeniu krzesały snopy iskier.  
Wreszcie Turko, wykonał piruet, ominął obronę i ciął Diora na wysokości biodra. Dziewczynka siedząca na tronie pisnęła w przerażeniu. Eluchil uniknął zranienia o włos. Noldo niepostrzeżenie wysunął z rękawa krótki sztylet i krzyżując miecze, chciał zadać zdradzieckie pchnięcie napastnikowi wprost w pierś. Dior dostrzegł jednak błysk stali w lewym ręku wroga. Uchylił się w tył. Ostrze rozpłatało jedynie spinkę przytrzymującą płaszcz. Okrycie opadło miękko na posadzkę, ukazując króla odzianego w srebrzystą kolczugę.

Naraz szarość poranka rozpromieniła się i Turko odskoczył, odsłaniając oczy. To nie słońce wstało, lecz na szyi Diora Aranela zalśnił Silmaril w otoczeniu niezliczonych brylantów.  
Ciepły blask klejnotu promieniował, oblawszy syna Lúthien złotawą poświatą. Przez jedno mgnienie oka wydał się on Noldorowi najpiękniejszym z synów świata pośród trzech ras: Edainów, Eldarów i Majarów. Przez chwilę Turko miał ochotę odrzucić na bok miecz i tylko patrzeć, zatracić się w ciepłym blasku klejnotu, ale mrok zalegający serce Noldora nie dał się okiełznać, a widok utraconego skarbu rozjuszył elfa.  
- Silmaril należy do synów Feanára, jest naszym dziedzictwem, ty zaś jesteś złodziejem – syknął, czując, jak wzbiera w nim żądza mordu.  
- Wszyscy wy jesteście tchórzami, mój ojciec, śmiertelnik poważył się na krok, którego żaden z was nie śmiał uczynić.

Turko ruszył na niego z rykiem. Skrzyżowali miecze, patrząc sobie w oczy z bliska. Noldo był silniejszy i Aranel, dzierżąc miecz swojego dziada w obu dłoniach, nie mógł go odepchnąć. Wtedy Turko odrzucił sztylet i dłonią sięgnął do szyi Diora. Nie zdążył jeszcze palcami dotknąć klejnotu, gdy poczuł gorąco bijący od niego. Gdy zacisnął palce, pragnąć zedrzeć naszyjnik z szyi przeciwnika, zawył przeciągle. Odskoczył od Diora, wypuszczając Silmaril z dłoni.  
Z niedowierzaniem patrzył na swą rękę. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się zdziwienie. Klejnot przepalił skórzaną rękawice i skórę dłoni tak, że sczerniała. Ból był przeszywający, a jeszcze więcej cierpienia zadawała myśl, że oto Silmaril, który powinien być jego, nie pozwalał mu się dotknąć.  
Turkafinwe zaśmiał się gorzko. „Więc Mandos prawdę mówił" – pomyślał ponuro. I w jego umyśle zrodziła się chęć walki z przeznaczonym losem, bunt przeciw woli Valara. Tak jakby winą Mandosa było to, że Silmaril nie pozwalał się dotknąć rękom zbroczonym bratnią krwią. „Wezmę go, choćby miał spalić mnie na popiół."  
Zamarkował cios z lewej. Lecz Dior to przewidział. Zrobił unik, szybki zwód i natarł na wroga. Błyskawicznie obrócił się wokół własnej osi i ciął od góry z potężnym zamachem. Turko nie spodziewał się tego. Nie zdążył uskoczyć, zdołał jednak zasłonić się mieczem.

W tym momencie przeznaczenie wyciągnęło dłoń po syna Feanára. Klinga nie wytrzymała. Z cichym jękiem żelazo w jego dłoni skruszyło się. Uderzenie Diora było tak potężne, że jego miecz rozpłatał naramiennik i wszedł głęboko w ciało Noldora, w miejscu, gdzie szyja łączy się z obojczykiem.  
Jednym pociągnięciem Dior wyszarpną miecz. Turko zaskoczony stał przez moment. W uszach mu dzwoniło. Oczy zaszły mgłą. Poczuł, jak gorąca krew spływa z jego ramiona, jak sączy się z głębokiego rozcięcia. Pęknięty miecz wysunął się z jego dłoni. Elf nie był już w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Runął u stóp napastnika, głową uderzając o podwyższenie, na którym stał tron. Jak przez mgłę widział jeszcze, co się dzieje dookoła niego.

Dziewczynka z piskiem zeskoczyła z tronu i przywarła do nogi ojca. Dior otarł skrwawiony miecz o płaszcz.  
Potem z bocznego korytarza wypadła szczupła elfka w osmolonej sukni.  
- Nemeth, gdzie są moi synowie? – W głosie Diora brzmiała obawa.  
- Widziałam ich przy szmaragdowej fontannie, byli z Kelethem i królową, strop się zapadł i...  
Kobieta była roztrzęsiona. Dior uciszył ją jednym gestem. Posadził córkę na tronie, po czym odpiął Nauglamir i uwiesił na szczupłej szyi dziewczynki.  
- Musisz być dzielna, Elwingo – szepnął jej cicho. Potem zwrócił się ku elfce.  
- Nemeth, weź ją, kierujcie się do wąskiego przejścia, a potem przez Perłowy Most.  
- Ale…? Wasza Wysokość...  
- Idź! Muszę wrócić po Nimloth i synów.

Turko patrzył na to jak przez mgłę, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Każdy oddech sprawiał ból, z każdym biciem serca słabł. Wkoło niego posadzkę zalała szkarłatna krew. Nie mógł pojąć tego, co się stało. To wszystko było jak okrutny sen. Najpierw Silmaril nie chciał poddać się jego woli, a potem pokonał go syn śmiertelnika. Czyż tak to się miało skończyć? Syn Feanára umierał u stóp tronu Thingola. W pyle i z przekonaniem, że wszystko było daremne.

Ostatni widok, jaki zapamiętał. Wszystko oblane czerwieniejącą poświatą. Przytłumione dźwięki, łagodny głos ojca zwracającego się do córki, histeryczny płacz dziecka. Szara postać Diora niknąca w korytarzu, którym przyszedł Turko. Drobinki kurzu wirujące w jasnych snopach słońca.  
Dziewczynka ciągnięta przez opiekunkę do bocznego korytarza obróciła się ku umierającemu. Spojrzała w gasnące oczy Noldora. Przez krótką chwilę wydawało się mu, że Silmaril zamigotał zimnym, szyderczym blaskiem. A potem przyszła noc.


End file.
